The Dauntless Game
by The Little Things In Life
Summary: After the war, Tris and her friends are a bit bored. So what do they do? Exactly. They come up with a new, Dauntless, hopefully non-lethal game! Features mainly Tris, Four, Christina and Uriah, but Zeke, Shauna and others are there too. Please R&R, I need feedback! AND SUGGESTIONS! I'M FRESH OUT OF CREATIVITY!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Divergent fic ever!**

**First of all, I really need feedback, so please PLEASE review or PM! I promise to reply to everything and everyone! Throw whatever you've got at me - positive feedback, constructive criticism, even flames (but preferably not), if (when) you find a mistake, whatever... Please tell me, it takes only a second.**

**Second, I don't own anything except for this idea, so don't steal or sue, okay?**

**And last but not least, enjoy and R&R!**

* * *

"Sooo. Four. What is today's Dauntless masterplan?" Christina asks excitedly. Today is Tobias's turn to come up with a Dauntless plan and carry it out for me and a couple of our friends. It's a new game we have come up with, since the war is over and we were bored. Every day, one of us has to come up with a plan and carry it out. If we don't like it, we give penalty points, if we do, we subtract penalty points. At the end of the month, the person with most penalty points has to buy the rest of the group (me ,Tobias, Christina, Zeke, Uriah, and Shauna, who has recovered and is able to walk, after all.) dinner. Zeke and Shauna are on a date (finally, took them long enough to figure out that they were in love, everybody else already knew of course...), and Uriah is ill, so today it's just Christina, me, and Tobias.

"Patience, Christina. And if you don't shut up, I'll dump you from the train halfway and you'll never get to know my plan." We follow him to the tracks and jump on the second train that passes by. During the ride, we question him about our destination, but he doesn't tell us anything. We jump out at the fence. We don't go through the gate, but continue to follow the fence, in the direction of the mash. When we arrive at the mash, Tobias starts to follow a tiny path, barely visible.

"Stand in my footsteps. If you don't, you might drown in the quicksand."

"This better be worth it. I'll give him five penalty points if he's dragged us out here for nothing." Christina mutters to me under her breath. I chuckle. A while later, we stumble upon a huge area of water.

"This is only a fraction of the original lake. It's still big though." Understatement of the year, Tobias.

"And what is it that we're going to do here, Four?"

"See this?" He picks something off the ground and shows it to us. It looks like a huge kite. "Erudite has developed this about half a year ago. Apparently, not the whole faction was busy with Jeanine's take-over. This is supposed to be able to carry a load of around 200 pounds up to a maximum height of fifty feet. This lake is fifty feet deep in the middle. Yes, Christina, before you ask, I checked that. And it means that if this kite hovers at fifty feet, and you fall from it, you won't touch the bottom of the lake. So that is what we are going to do!" I can't believe my ears. Tobias, afraid of heights, is going to fall from fifty feet, voluntarily? The world has gone crazy.

"200 pounds... That is not all three of us." Christina is starting to get excited, but she gets straight to the point. _That_ is still normal, at least...

"No. One person will stay on the ground to steer. This thing is just a prototype, so it has only enough power for one ride. I'd love to go, but I already did something like this once, and I think the two of you deserve a try." Of course. Tobias. Four. Always an excuse.

"Has this thing ever been tested? And how did you manage to get your hands on it?" I ask, curious as ever.

"No. And I got it by blackmailing, connections, and a little threatening. Mainly blackmailing, though."

"Looks like you've been busy the last hour. Okay, let's do this! Uriah is going to be _so_ jealous that he had to miss this!" Typically Christina. _Has this dangerous device ever been tested? No? Okay, such fun, let's go!_ I do find myself to agree with her though, this is awesome. I make a mental note to subtract at least ten penalty points of his. We strap ourselves into the harnesses that are hanging below the kite, giggling all the while. Tobias cocks an eyebrow at our girlish behaviour, but decides not to make any comments. If he had, he'd probably be a few bruises (and possibly a black eye) richer by tomorrow. He pulls around a remote and we shoot straight up into the sky. He doesn't know how to steer this thing, but who cares? He'll figure it out along the way. After a while, he's starting to figure out the remote and we start to move to the middle of the lake.

"Um... Tris?" Christina says, and I look at her?

"Yeah?"

"I-I just thought of something..." She falters, and I get more and more curious – and concerned. She's pale and looks like she might be sick.

"Four, let us hover for a second, please?" I yell, and I can hear him faintly shouting 'Okay' back.

"What's it, Chris? What's the matter?"

"The water... this time of year, it's freezing! And I..." She hesitates. "When I was a kid, six or seven years old... we were ice-skating and suddenly the ice cracked below me... I fell below the ice. The only reason I'm still... you know... here, is that I got stuck in some seaweed and they managed to crack the ice above me. I barely survived, and even though I am a great swimmer, I've been afraid of cold water ever since." My jaw has dropped. I never thought the strong, unafraid Christina wasn't scared of anything mayor except for moths... if you call that mayor.

"Right. Do you want to jump and face your fear, or do you want to go back down and do this in summer or something? I honestly don't mind."

"No I'm just going to jump. But... this may sound stupid, but please hold my hand? If I know there's someone else in there, I won't panic, I guess."

"Sure. 'Kay, Four, let's do this!"

We shoot to the middle of the lake (Tobias must've figured out the controls) and I grab Christina's hand. We open our harnesses, but I'm a little faster than Christina, and for a second, I hang there by my left hand. Then, her harness is open, and we fall to the water. I feel Christina stiffen next to me, but I scream in delight. We fall into the cold water, and, remembering Chris's fear, I struggle my way up with her hand clasped in mine. We break the surface and I gasp for air. We swim to the small beach (it takes us five or ten minutes, it's quite far). I hug Tobias, who looks at me with a cocked eyebrow. Probably because he managed to stay dry and warm, and now he's soaked in water.

"That was fun," she muses. "not half as bad as I'd thought it would be... Thank you, Tris." She hugs me briefly and we start to walk back.

"Okay Four, I subtract five penalty points from you. Tris, tomorrow it's your turn again. Your better make it good, because you have the highest amount of points now." I give them a wicked grin.

"Don't worry. I have just the right plan in mind."

* * *

**Well thank you a lot for reading this it means a lot! Please R&R, I DO accept ideas for future plans. I might or might not use them, or change them slightly, but I will appreciate and consider every single one you throw at me.**

**Much love and don't forget: Sometimes, it's the little things in life that make a difference (like reviews)! Oh, and if you can tell me where I got that quote, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**You guys know the drill: R&R! If you see mistakes or anything too, because I'm not English (Dutch), so there might be some. Oh, and I could use suggestions! You know: possibly-lethal sports they can do and such...**

**And a shout-out to Wiwo40514 for trying to guess the quote I gave you at the end of chapter one! You didn't get it right but you gave it a thought and that's worth something... something like a shout-out! Thanks :D**

**DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME! ;)**

**Now, I'll quit rambling and just let you guys enjoy the chapter (hopefully)!**

* * *

"Mornin', Tris!" Zeke says happily as I walk into the cafeteria. I notice that he and Shauna are holding hands. That means their date has gone well, which explains the happiness.

"Now all we have to do is get Chris and Uriah to hook up, and we'll all be one big happy family," Tobias comments. He receives a variety of reactions to his teasing; I chuckle, as does Zeke. Shauna throws herhead back and laughs out loud (she's been rooting for them ever since she met Christina and now she's found a fellow thinker). On the other hand, Christina yells 'No way that _that_'s gonna happen, like, _ever_!' while Uriah (who isn't ill anymore) blushes and stammers a couple of incoherent syllables. People turn their heads to see what's going on at our table and we quiet down a bit. A _little_ bit.

"So, Tris, it's your turn today, isn't it?" Uriah asks, in a very obvious attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah, it is. I heard about this old sport called skydiving…" Tobias's breath hitches in his throat. It's not audible to any of our friends, though, and I don't react to it, but continue. "It was practiced back  
when there still were planes. People would jump from the train when it was about two miles up in the air and when they were about halfway down, they'd open this giant sheet of fabric called a parachute. That slowed them down enough to land softly on the ground."

"Sounds Dauntless enough for my liking!" Shauna says, but I'm not finished yet.

"We don't have planes anymore though. But people made this variation called base jumping. It's exactly the same as skydiving, except you don't jump out of a plane. You jump off a building, or a cliff, or something. You need special gear though, so I asked Caleb…"

"Wait," Tobias interrupts, sounding slightly panicked now. "That's what we're going to do? Jump off a building, with nothing that stops us from falling to our demise but a sheet of fabric? "

"Not a sheet of fabric. Wings."

"Um… did you just say wings?" Christina questions, sounding confused. She, Shauna, Zeke and Uriah all look at me rather incredulously. Tobias looks at his food as if he's planning to smash it to a pulp.

"That's not their official name, but I asked Caleb to develop something like it. He came up with a wetsuit of sorts with flaps between the two legs, the left leg and –arm, and the right leg and  
–arm. Basically wings."

"Tris… are you sure that that will work? I'm Dauntless, not suicidal." Zeke mutters.

"I'm sure. In fact… I tested it." Tobias looks up.

"When?"  
"Oh… a couple days ago… you were busy and I was sure that it would work. Plus, you would have stopped me if i told you and I wanted my plan to be a surprise." He swallows and looks the other way.

"We will have a word about this but not now." He tells me under his breath. "If you all really want to do this, sure. But I'm not coming."

"Why?" Shauna and Uriah ask, then glare at each other.

"Because… I've never told anyone this, but... I'm afraid of heights. Don't tell anyone, Christina." Everyone looks at him, completely stunned. That was probably the most intimate thing he's ever told them... Well, not _everyone _is stunned.

"Hey! Why me?" Christina has to speak her mind again.

"Candor-born," we all say and she scowls at us.

"I can keep my mouth shut better than you pansycakes. But back to the main point: if Four isn't coming with us, will we still go base jumping?"

"Yes, you will," he says, and looks at us with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "And no protesting. You all go, and when you return, I'll have a word with you, Tris. And a surprise." He says I wonder what he's talking about. But I can't worry about it now.

"Fine. Let's go, then! First stop, Erudite!" I say, and we go to the train tracks. Base jumping it is!

We're standing on the roof of the Hancock building, at the same place I stood when we went ziplining. Uriah nudges me with his shoulder.

"Remember?" He asks.

"Of course!" I tell him. "You were screaming your ass off; I still haven't recovered my hearing." He scowls at me while Zeke and Shauna are laughing at his face. Chris just stands there and looks confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing important. Never mind. Anyway, this is really easy, but super-scary." Understatement of the year. It takes a whole lot of stupidity to jump off the roof a hundred stories up.

"So, Tris," Zeke summarizes, "We just... jump of this roof and spread our arms and legs?"

Almost," I tell him, and then I speak louder so everyone can hear me. "We're going to jump in a minute! First you have to know what to do to float and such. That's necessary to avoid becoming nothing but a stain on the pavement!" Well, now I have their attention.

"When you jump, you let yourself fall for a while, then spread your arms and legs. Straighten yourself out horizontally to start floating instead of free-falling and after that lean right or left to start circling. We'll see each other at... um... the foot of the Hub. We can make it that far without too much trouble." In my peripheral vision, I see Zeke squint to see the tall building off in the distance.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"If we survive this, I'll subtract ten of your penalty points." Christina tells me.

"So will I," Shauna chimes in.

"I'll settle for five." Zeke teases, and I shoot him a mock glare.

"I'll go with Shauna and Chris – Zeke, you're a scrooge." We all laugh, and then we start to feel nervous. Who will jump first?

"Tris should go." Christina says. "She's done it before, and this all was her idea to begin with." I swallow. Yes, I did it before. No, it's not less scary now. But if I don't agree, they'll consider it chickening out and I'll hear about it my entire life.

"Sure." I mutter. I hear Uriah curse and look back, just in time to see a bit of cash transfer from Uriah's hands to Zeke's.

"We made a bet on our way here. If you dared to go first, he'd give me ten, if you didn't, I owed him." Zeke explains, earning a scowl from me. I'm about to tell him to shove the money up his behind when we hear an ear-piercing scream. Shauna! Apparently, she thought that our talking was taking too much time, and jumped.

"Damn," Zeke mutters, and hands Uriah the cash again, who smiles triumphantly. I barely hear them, because I have walked to the edge of the building. I have a flashback – me in grey clothes, with Peter taunting me, standing on another edge, about to throw myself into a hole in the ground – and I jump.

The air is whipping around my face, making it near impossible to breathe in. My face feels as if it might be blown off my bones and my eyes start to water from the speed. And I love it. Tobias warned me not to become an adrenaline junkie, but this rush, the _kick_, is simply amazing. I see people point, wave, run and scream at the sight of five persons jumping of the highest roof in town. Below me, Shauna straightens out and spreads her arms and legs. I faintly hear her scream changing to a 'Whoo-hoooooooo!' and I laugh a bit. Not a good idea, though, laughing while base jumping: I can't close my mouth anymore and struggle to breath. At last, I can't stand it anymore. I spread my arms and legs and level out. I slow down, but I still go so fast that I can barely see the crowd beneath us. I wave at them (harder that it sound, with wings that are under high tension).

I circle for a bit, before I decide that I'm dangerously low; I can skim the tops of the higher buildings with my toes. If I don't start to the Hub now, I'll have to walk. And I hate walking with these suits – they're way too heavy once you're on the ground.

When I touch down safely at the foot of the Hub, the others are already there.

"Well you took your sweet time." Chris says, and I look at her. Her cheeks are red, there's a glint in her eyes and her hair is dishevelled. I suppress a grin.

"Yes I did. So, how did you guys like it? I guess I'm 35 points lighter, huh?"

"Yeah and you deserve it." Shauna pats me on the shoulder. "That. Was. Freaking. _Amazing!_ When can we go again?"

"Whenever you want to. The suits were made for us, so we're the only ones that'll wear them – unless we invite someone else. Then I'll have to ask the Erudite to craft another one."

"Okay, Zeke," Uriah taunts. "Let's see if you can surpass this level of awesomeness tomorrow." _Yeah, I'd love to see him try – if I survive Tobias's talk and his 'surprise'..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! What would Four's surprise be? Any guesses?**

**Oh, and DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME ;) (that is, if anyone has a suit like that, and a hundred-stories-high house...)**

**Oh, and I don't own anything. Remember to press the pretty blue button... every time I get a review, I'm squealing, clapping and jumping up and down - plus, they motivate me and I write more when I'm motivated! And I need suggestions! I'm always open to them, and I ALWAYS reply!**

**Xx Ilse**


	3. Chapter 3

"So you guys survived. Had fun?" Four comments drily, as he takes in our gleaming eyes, dishevelled appearances and red cheeks.

"Yeah! Definitely!" Christina says, and Shauna, Zeke and Uriah chime in, telling Tobias that it was the 'best plan so far'. Since I'm the only one who doesn't say a word, Tobias looks at me questioningly.

"And you?"

"I... Well, it was even better than what you did, I think." I say smugly, and he shoots me a look.

"Says the person who came up with the idea..."

"Stop it, you two. Four, you'll get another chance to prove yourself." Shauna mutters. After that, she walks away. "I'm going to get something to eat! You guys wanna come?" Zeke, Uriah and Christina hurry after her, claiming that they could eat a horse. I'd like to see them try... Only Four and I remain. He starts to say something, but I interrupt him.

"Don't start arguing. You were busy, and it was safe. Sorry I didn't tell you." He cocks his eyebrow.

"Wasn't going to. Come on." We walk in the direction our friends were going, but when I veer to the right, in the direction of the cafeteria, he continues straight ahead.

"What are we going to do in the Pit?" Of course, he doesn't answer. Fine, I'll just follow him. We go up the stairs, to the room of the Fear Landscape. What is he planning? Surely, he can't be intent on...

"Last time, you went through my fear landscape. Now, it's my turn."

"Seriously?" I look at him dumbfounded. "_This_ is your surprise?" He nods.

"It's a Dauntless tradition. In order for couples to be able to _completely_ trust each other, they need to know about the other's fears. I figured we could... restore some trust, with the things that have been going on – you not telling me that you were going base jumping is but a good example." I cringe. I _don't _want him to face my fears, some of them are just so... stupid. But he's holding a box with syringes, and I can sense that if I don't go along with the plan, he'll think that I don't trust him. He leaves me no choice – all in or back out.

"Fine, then. If you insist." We inject each other, and walk in.

Like before, we start with the birds. Crows, all around me. I remember what I did at the Initiation, but I'm not sure if that will work again. I wasn't afraid of guns back then. Anyway, I have to try. Tobias is next to me, his hands keeping me steady.

"The same fear as in your simulation. Powerlessness." He says, and I look at him. "What are you going to do about it?"

"You know what combats powerlessness? Power. And the first time I ever felt powerful, was when I hit the bull's eye for the first time. Now though, I'm... wary of guns. You'll have to help me."

""Naturally. What do I do?"

"There are two guns in the grass. Crouch down, and find them. Then ,shoot the–" I stop talking. There is a crow in front of my. I find the gun and I point it at the bird. Point blank. Impossible to miss. The bird changes into Will, and I can't do it. I can't shoot him. Tobias can, though. _Bang_. Will's shirt slowly soaks with blood. Crumbling to his knees, he coughs and looks at me.

"Your fault, Tris. You did... this... to me..." Then, he dies. I'm realize that I'm crying. _Not real. Just a simulation. Calm down. Just a simulation_. But it is real. It's what happened to him. I know what to do now, though. While Tobias keeps firing at the birds, I give myself five seconds.

_Five._ He is lying there, his eyes open, looking at me accusingly.

_Four._ I imagine Christina, sitting on her knees next to him, her red rimmed eyes looking at me. '_What have you done! This is your fault!_'

_Three_. The blood, seeping through his shirt, staining my shoes, pooling around us.

_Two_. The blood keeps coming. How much blood can human beings contain? Certainly not that much. It's a simulation. Not. Real.

_One_. I take a deep breath, calm myself down, open my eyes, and find that Will's body is gone. I'm in a glass box, with Tobias. I know what to do with this simulation, though. I slam my hand against the glass, but it doesn't work. Tobias's laboured breathing distracts me too much. Of course. The claustrophobia. Now I don't have time to comfort him though, because the water is rising.

"Tobias, hold your breath. Just a minute, I'll get us out of here." He does as I tell him, though I can sense it's hard for him. The water comes to my hips. I slam my hand against the glass, and it cracks. Just a little. My other hand.

"Tobias, your turn. Break the glass. You can do it, you're Divergent." He slams his shoulder into the glass. The water comes to my chest – and we're free. Until the dark returns. I'm lying on the rock, with my legs in the water, and Tobias is next to me. This simulation was incredibly hard last time, but now, I have him. I have Four. We pull each other up the rocks, and hug.

"You must be afraid of water. _Two_ fears out of six about water?" I laugh shakily.

"No. Not water. Not being in control, being powerless." He smiles, but the darkness returns again. When I can see again, I'm tied to the pole. Being burned at the stake by Peter. Same old – Oh. Or not. Not Peter, but Jeanine is holding a torch.

"That's new, it used to be Peter..." I mutter to Tobias. Oh well, who cares. I turn to face Jeanine. "Hey, Jeanine. News flash: you're dead." She yelps and looks at me in horror, all the blood draining from her face. She falls, drops the torch and the flames die. It fell in a puddle.

"That puddle was _not_ there before." Tobias says, and I tell him that that's the point. Next, I will the knots to loosen up, and I free myself. I smile at Tobias, who seems rather impressed. When I look around again, I'm in my room. My eyes flit to the wall of mirrors, the men outside the door, the hands pounding on my windows. This fear was very hard to face last time. Now, I know how my Divergence works, though. I tell myself that the door and the windows are locked and unbreakable. I'm safe. Tobias right behind me, I walk up to the charred man and give him my friendliest smile. _He can't reach me. I'm safe._ My heartbeat slows down enough, and the room fades out of view. When my surroundings are less blurry, I see people standing before me. Caleb. Uriah. Simulation Tobias. Christina. Mom. Dad. _Mom... Dad... I wish you truly were here._

Thank God. I'm over my affection-fear. That would have been... awkward, to say the least. Then, I hear a gun cock behind me, and I freeze. _Not real. Not real. It's a simulation. Not real. _I feel how a gun is pushed into my hand.

"_Do it. You have five seconds._" That voice again. I panic slightly. But the real Tobias takes my other hand between his.

"Do you want me to do it?" I manage a tight smile. He has no idea.

"No. I have a plan." Before he can react, I turn around and shoot into the dark. I don't hear anything. I can't hear Tobias, or the new bullet that automatically clicks into place. I only hear my own heartbeat. My breathing. But I don't hear a countdown. I killed that person. Whoever it was. I smile, this time for real. And then, their arms are around me, grateful for not shooting them, and I can hear again.

I blink, and they disappear. I look at Tobias, a carefully constructed annoyed look on my face. He made me go through it again. Bastard. He helped me through it though, it wasn't as bad as the first time I had to do it.

"Happy now?"

"Yes. Thank you for sharing this with me, Tris. The way you handle all this is... impressive, to say the least."

"Thanks. Jeanine helped me perfecting it though." He looks at me, slightly puzzled. (Understatement of the year.)

"What are you..."

"She tried all kinds of simulations on me, you know, she was developing one that even the Divergent wouldn't be able to resist. She failed every time, and I learned a lot about the things I can do in simulations."

"Oh. She used you as a lab rabbit?"

"Yeah, but it helped me, as you saw. Now, let's go have dinner." I walk away, with Tobias trailing after me, completely dumbfounded. I smile. At least he isn't mad anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**So now the whole Chapter 4 is up! Sorry for the wait! There's only one explanation for that: my utter lack of imagination. Please suggest! No matter how lame it might sound to you, it might help me figure out the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy. I have absolutely no clue when I'll post again, as I'm totally out of ideas. I do know that I'll update sooner if I get reviews *wink wink* because they motivate me! And it would go even faster with suggestions, because those motivate me even more! *wink wink once again* (And they give me something to write about...)**

**Oh, this idea was suggested by Alivegirl4ever2012, so THANK YOU for that! I hope you liked how it worked out ;)**

* * *

We have breakfast at 7.30 a.m., Zeke told us that we had a long drive ahead of us and that the surprise would work better if it was early in the morning. Of course, this triggered our curiosity, so we woke up early, grumbling threats like 'if this isn't worth it, I'll shoot him and then go back to sleep'.

"Hey, Zeke, where will we be headed?" Tobias asks, as soon as he is done with his eggs.

"I'll tell you as soon as you tell me what your surprise for Tris was." Zeke answers, half out of curiosity and half out of not wanting to tell us. Tobias casts a glance in my direction, and I shake my head. That fact that he went through my Fear Landscape seems weirdly private. Plus, I don't want my friends interrogating Tobias about my fears.

"Well, we're done with breakfast, and you said, I quote: '_The earlier the better. They won't know what hit them_', so I'd say we start moving!" I say, to change the subject.

"Alright," Zeke says. "We'll rendezvous at the tracks in 10 or so, okay? I have something to take care of." We all eye him suspiciously. What is he planning for us? Knowing Zeke's weird sense of humour, it is very understandable that we are all a little wary. "Come on, I promise it'll be fun!" Except his definition of 'fun' is very different than mine.

As instructed, we meet him at the train tracks, eleven-and-a-half minutes after breakfast. He's got a backpack stuffed with boxes that look suspiciously like ammo boxes and a weapon's case in his hand. He opens it and presents us a paintball rifle.

"Paintball? That's not original!" Christina complains, and Zeke gives her the are-you-kidding-me-stare.

"The 'what' is a minor issue. The 'where' is where the fun starts."

"C'mon bro, just spill it. Where are we going?" Uriah exclaims, unable to suppress his curiosity any longer. Zeke purses his lips, unsure whether or not he should tell us.

"The Amity Compound." We are all stunned for a moment, then erupt into laughter as the train arrives. We jump in, and once we've all made it into the train, we continue our discussion.

"That's going to get us into trouble." Shauna comments, always a little concerned. She is a great way of slowing Zeke down; she's more careful (for a Dauntless, that is. Any other faction would still consider her reckless, of course).

"No it isn't. The Amity tried to thwart our plan against the Erudite, and most people still want to see them punished for that. The only ones who would disagree with this plan are the Amity, of course, but they aren't going to stop us." I'm starting to doubt this. I consider voicing my thoughts, but Tobias is quicker.

"Zeke. We aren't going to shoot Amity, are we?"

"Of course not! Is that what you guys thought?" At least he has the decency to look ashamed. "We're going to shoot _each other, _in two teams, in the middle of the Amity compound. That should keep them cleaning for hours, and everyone hates cleaning, right?" Of course. Zeke's idea of punishment is doing housework. Cleaning. Seriously? That guy is hopeless. It does seem like fun though. The few times I actually played paintball were fun.

"I agree, it sounds like fun!" I say, and everyone agrees. Encouraged by this, I continue. "I'll subtract as many points as the hours the Amity need to clean." The others all agree, it is a pretty good excuse to make a mess, after all. And honestly, what 16-to-19-year-olds don't like to make a mess?

The rest of the ride passes in a comfortable silence. I'm leaning against Tobias, and Shauna has put her head on Zeke's shoulder and is starting to fall asleep. I can't help but notice the awkward glances Cristina and Uriah exchange through all this, after all, they're the only ones here who are not in a relationship. Though that might not take too long, I muse. They obviously like each other!

When we arrive at the Amity compound, everyone is still asleep. We sneak into the main hall (thank God the Amity don't have locks, picking them would be boring) and Zeke gives us all a box of ammo.

"Alright! Here's the plan: the boys against the girls! The girls can have the pink paintballs, we'll take black." I smile. Getting to see Tobias covered in pink paint was something I'd never expected. We shove some tables aside to make two mini-fortresses, making a little more noise than needed. Soon, the Amity come in, looking at us wide-eyed.

"What is going on?" A girl, no older than 15, elbows her way to us, earning lots of glares. I raise an eyebrow. Elbowing your way towards a group of Dauntless who are about to shoot each other and your cafeteria with paintballs, with an excited look on your face no less, is definitely _no _Amity behaviour. I can hear people sigh.

"Maray, not now!" A cowering girl yells. Maray casts a glance in her direction, and the girls melts back into the shadows. We all watch as the girl, Maray, approaches.

"Can I join?" She asks me eagerly. Why me? I'm not in charge. Zeke is, today at least. "Please? I've seen you people play this game before and it seems like fun! And..." She looks around and whispers. "Life as a Dauntless seems like more fun than Amity anyway. I get to choose next year and I don't have a doubt about what it'll be!" Shauna, who's standing next to me, eyes her curiously.

"I've never heard an Amity say that before. If you want to join, it's fine by me. But you should ask him, Zeke. Not sure if we have an extra gun." I'm dumbfounded. Amity? _Amity? _Since when do Amity girls want to play paintball? Apparetnly, I'm not the only one thinking. That the Amity around us have fled, mostly, but the few that are still cowering in the corners are, despite the fact that they should be happy and forgiving, whispering. Probably about Maray. There's a crying woman, probably her mother. Her father and sister glare at Maray. I didn't even know the Amity were _capable _of glaring! Then again, the girl just offered to help us make a mess of their home, a mess they'd have up clean up later.

"Okay, Maray's in. Now we have more girls than boys, which means the chances are equal!" Uriah yells, and Christina, Shauna, Maray and I yell back, threatening him, promising him a painful, prolonged death. You know, the usual.

And then we start, and I duck, fire at Tobias, hit him, laugh my ass off at the sight of his face covered in hot pink paint, duck, hit Uriah's chest, and pause to check on the others. Chris has a black stain on her leg and Shauna and I are both still clean, but Maray is covered in paint. The boys probably want to check how tough she is. I resume firing, and every paintball hits the target, Zeke's stomach, the Amity (you might think it's mean, but they should've left when they had the chance!)... I reload, and take the opportunity to look around. The place is a mess. Awesome! I turn around, and see Maray, trying to fire. She hasn't trained with a gun before, so her paintballs are all over the place, but she's improving fast. She looks at me, and we exchange some smiles. This is probably the most exciting day of her life so far.

Our fight slowly moves toward the exit, and suddenly we aren't in teams anymore. The game has changed, and now the point is to get out of the door and out of the compound. So after a second or three we're not just covered in pink_ or_ black anymore, but in both. And the Amity cafeteria isn't half pink and half black anymore, but half pink-with-black-stains and half-black-with-pink-stains now. Tobias gets through the cafeteria doors first, and the Amity that were in the hallway seem to magically disappear. We usually seem to have that effect on people while doing something fun.

I shoot the ceiling a couple of times, because that's harder to clean, and then focus on the game again. I turn to face Christina and feel a few stings between my shoulder blades. I whirl around, shooting the person behind me. Zeke. Of course.

"Shooting me in the back? You co-" And then I shut up because of a paint ball exploding in my mouth. If you've never tasted that before: don't. It's gross. I roll, fire, duck, reload, run toward the exit, get shot, shoot back, blink the paint and sweat out of my eyes and come outside. I'm the first! I take cover behind a bunch of apple trees and see the others arrive. I shoot Christina and Shauna in their stomachs and Uriah in his crotch (yes, it mean, and yes, it's fun to see him look around, yelling 'Who did that?'.). I line Tobias up in my sights and pull the trigger, but my magazine and chamber are empty and I'm out of ammo.

"Guys, I'm out!" I yell, half expecting the, to cease fire. Of course, they don't. Now they can get me for getting them. I just morphed into a bull's eye. Dammit. They blast me with all the firepower they've got, and soon I'm soaked. I look like something from outer space, a black/hot pink alien. Even my face and hands are covered in the smelly stuff! Luckily before long they run out of ammo too, and we stroll back inside the compound to check out our accomplishments. The hallway is slippery because of all the paint, and the cafeteria looks like... well, like a battlefield, which it is of course. Upturned tables and chairs are omnipresent, and there are patches of paint pooling around our feet, drops falling from the ceiling, and the walls and remaining food are covered in black and hot pink. I wouldn't advise the Amity to eat that anymore. We high-five and double over laughing. Making a mess: mission accomplished. (Shameless? Who... Us? What!? No way!)

We only get a few minutes to gloat, though, because then we, and especially Maray, get trampled by an angry herd of Amity.

"Why'd you..." "_Hours _of cleaning!" "I'm on cleaning duty today..." "Maray, how _could _you?" etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. You get the picture. Angry Amity. We start to beeline for the exit, but Maray blocks our way just in front of the double doors (which are covered in paint, too).

"Can't I go with you? Please? I won't have a life here anymore after joining you guys! They'll kick me out and I'll become Factionless!" I feel guilty, but we can't.

"They won't kick you out, Maray," I assure her. "They're Amity, for heaven's sake! They're _trained_ to be forgiving!"

"My parents will hate me even more than they already did. You don't know them. They'll kick me out of the house. I can probably stay on the compound, but..."

"It's only for less than a year, after that you're very welcome in Dauntless. You've proven today that you fit in perfectly." Shauna, caring as ever, reassures her.

"Can't I go with you guys already? I'll turn sixteen in three months' time!"

"Sorry, Maray. Only Dauntless are allowed in the Dauntless compound. But if we ever need an Amity accomplice again, we'll know who to go to, okay?" She reluctantly nods. Tobias's words do make perfect sense, after all.

"Oh, Maray, could you let us know how many hours the Amity needed to clean the place, once they're done?" Zeke asks, remembering our promise to subtract as many points as the hours the Amity needs to clean their compound.

"Sure. But where? And why?"

"Tomorrow, 10 am, at the fence, okay? It's because this was part of a game. I came up with this action, and they'll subtract as many points from my list as the amount of hours it will take the Amity to clean up."

"You mean they'll add as many points as-"

"No. They'll subtract. The one who has the most points at the end of the month, has to buy the others dinner."

"Sounds like fun! Sure, I'll be there. See ya!" And with a last wave, she disappears to face her family.

"Well, that was a success." Uriah comments. "Whose turn is it tomorrow?"

* * *

**So this was chapter 4! I hope y'all are anticipating my next update ;)! Remember, suggestions = motivation! ****Oh, and I don't own the characters or faction system. Veronica Roth does. I just own the idea of this game :).**

**If you give me a suggestion, however lame it might be, you get a shout out and probably a chapter based on it! So SUGGEST!**

**Xx Ilse**


End file.
